fanmade_precure_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle! Prince PreCure
also known as Battle! Prince Pretty Cure is a magical boy Pretty Cure series created by CureKurogane and directed by Toei Animation/Izumi Todo. The series serves as a sequel/spin-off to the 2015 series, Go! Princess PreCure, telling the story of a group of boys who are the sons of the Princess Pretty Cure who find the Regal Prince Keys, giving them the power to transform into the Battle! Prince Pretty Cures. Production The series was greenlit by CureKurogane on March 2018, who wanted to show a series about the next generation of Pretty Cures who are chosen to fight the new generation of the DysDark. Synopsis COMING SOON... Characters Pretty Cures * / : Haruto is the main protagonist of the series and the son of Haruno Haruka aka Cure Flora. Haruto is a cheerful and energetic 17-year-old second year student in Ginjou Noble High School and dreams of becoming a photographer to fill in the dream his late father never got a chance to do. He transforms into the Prince of the Fluttering Flowers, Cure Fiore. His theme color is pink. * / : Motohiro is the son of Kaido Minami aka Cure Mermaid. He is the president of Ginjou Noble and is admired by many girls due to his charming and warm demeanor, a trait he had gotten from his mother. He takes his school academics seriously and has a deep interest in becoming a musician, hence playing the piano. He transforms into the Prince of the Rising Oceans, Cure Triton. His theme color is blue. * / : Keigo is the son of Amanogawa Kirara aka Cure Twinkle. Keigo is a 17-year-old boy who is also in his second year in Ginjou Noble. Keigo was inspired by his mother, who is now a famous model, to become a famous idol and voice actor, having the talent to sing and do different character voices. Not to mention is a passionate otaku, and very good in drawing manga. He transforms into the Prince of the Sparkling Stars, Cure Astro. His theme color is yellow. * / : The fourth protagonist of the series. Seijuro is also 17 years old and is the Royal Guard of the Noble Kingdom. He shows loyalty to Queen Towa and her family while shares a close relationship with Kanata, who now is living with Haruka and Haruto. Seijuro came to Japan after the invasion of the Hope Kingdom and defend the Earth from the Fukoborg and the DysDark. He is the Prince of the Golden Flame and his theme color is red. His full name is Captain Valor Noble Seijuro. * / : The fifth Cure of the series. Ryoichiro or just Ryou is a transfer student from America, enrolled Ginjou Noble, and he is half-Japanese and half-Native American, He is calm and mysterious and he rarely smiles when he's around people, especially to Haruto and the others, but that doesn't mean that he's cold to them and has revealed that he has received his Regal Prince Key before he moved to Japan. He is the Prince of the Holy Rianbow Light and his theme color is white. Hope Kingdom * - is the former Prince of the Hope Kingdom, his royal name being Prince Hope Grand Kanata 'and the older brother to Queen Towa Akagi / Cure Scarlet and the uncle of Princess Seika. He returns to Yumegahama to live a normal domestic life and starts living with Haruka along the way, thus telling her his feelings for her and becoming a father figure to her son, Haruto. Since his stay on Yumegahama, Kanata names himself , to help blend in with Towa after arriving at Yumegahama. DysDark * - Dystroy is the new ruler of the DysDark and the main antagonist of the series. He is the twin brother of Dyspear and takes the form of a very handsome man. However, he is very ruthless like his sister and dislikes hopes and dreams. After her demise, he takes in as the new leader to avenge her and puts an attack on the Hope Kingdom, destroying the Dress Up Keys and even holding Towa's young daughter, Seika and her husband prisoner as he and the new Three Musketeers take over. * - The first general of the Three Musketeers. He is large burly man, who takes the appearance of a viking. Unlike Close, he is mostly calm and doesn't lose his temper, however he refuses to be underestimated by his enemies. He wears a lock on his chest and shouts out "Kill Your Dream!". * - The second general of the Three Musketeers. Unlike Kill, Stomp is smaller male with the appearance of a teenager around the Cures' age. He is shown to be very arrogant and brash, having the hobby of taunting Kill whenever he fails, but gets scolded by Crash. He wears a lock on his belt buckle and shouts out "Stomp Your Dream!" * - The third general of the Three Musketeers and the sole female of the team. She is very calm, rarely showing any emotion but is very cooperative her teammates. Aside from her stoic nature, she is a well known stragetist and examines every single move of the Prince Pretty Cures, and she often keeps the team in check, hence scolding Stomp for his brashness. She wears a lock on her chest and shouts out, "Crash Your Dream!" Princess Pretty Cures * : Formerly known as Cure Flora and the widowed mother of Haruto. * : Formerly known as Cure Mermaid and the mother of Motohiro. * : Formerly known as Cure Twinkle and the mother of Keigo. * : Formerly known as Cure Scarlet and the charge of Seijuro Other Characters Items COMING SOON... Locations COMING SOON... Trivia COMING SOON... Category:Series Category:CureKurogane Series Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure-related series Category:Sequels Category:Spin-Offs Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Battle! Prince PreCure Category:Pretty Cure Next Generation